


Mała rzecz

by Sarita1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Garth (kocham gościa), M/M, POWRÓT (CHYBA), Pan Fizzles - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, batonikowa miłość, kocham jeść i Dean także
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taaa..nie zabijajcie ;_;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mała rzecz

**Author's Note:**

> Taaa..nie zabijajcie ;_;

1\. **Garth, mógłbyś już przestać bawić się w pedofila – psychiatrę i ruszyć swoje cztery litery do mojego samochodu ?** – napisał, opierający się o Impale Dean Winchester.

Tak dokładnie ten sam, który był poszukiwany listem gończym w czterech stanach, miał na barkach całą apokalipsę i pierdolone demony, igrające sobie z nim na każdym kroku. Nie, nie dało się go pomylić z nikim innym.

 _Ta dziewczynka coś przed nami ukrywa. Jestem tego pewien , Dean_ – napisał po niecałych dwóch minutach ciszy łowca. – _Myślę, że Pan Fizzles, mógłby nam jakoś pomóc._

**O nie, nawet nie waż się wyciągać tej durnej skarpety. Zamiast tego złaź mi tu na dół.**

_Ale Deeeaaannn, proszę._

**Nie, Garth. Kończ robotę, bo jestem głodny. Musimy jeszcze zabrać Sama i tego jego cukierkowatego karła od Bobby’ego.**

_Masz na myśli Gabriela ?_ \- odpisał po chwili zwłoki szatyn, sprawiając wrażenie jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi.

A raczej o kogo.

 **A jak myślisz ? Myślę, że jesteś wkurzony. Nie odgadłbym tego sam, Sherlocku.** – napisał Dean, przekrzywiając głowę. Czasami charakter Garth’a wkurzał go na tyle mocno, że z chęcią skopałby mu tyłek, a Pana Fizzles’a wrzucił do pralki.

_Musisz się uspokoić, Dean. Daj mi pięć minut, a obiecuję, że uda mi się wyciągnąć z tej małej trochę informacji._

Winchester ze złością spojrzał na zegarek. Mało czasu. Jeśli się nie pośpieszą wszystkie przydrożne bary zostaną zamknięte, a on nie będzie mógł w spokoju zjeść, bez denerwujących docinek ze strony Gabriela na temat jego tuszy, która wcale, ale to wcale się nie powiększała.

_**Dobra, Garth. Masz pięć minut. I lepiej, żebyś dobrze je wykorzystał.** _

_Dzięki. Mówiłem już kiedyś jak bardzo cię kocham ? :)_

**Żeby to raz, Garth. Żeby to raz.** – odpisał Dean, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Zamknął telefon i rzucając się na tylne siedzenia w samochodzie, wyciągnął schowany tam czekoladowy batonik. Rozpieczętował go i zaczął rozmyślać nad nowymi ripostami skierowanymi do skrzydlatego, niskiego, blond dupka, który jak na ironię był zakochany w nie skrzydlatym, wysokim szatynie, o bardzo dobrym sercu.


End file.
